


A Sunflower Smiles My Way

by PicMurasaki



Category: Batman (Comics), Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, M/M, Mentions of SuperFam, mentions of batfam - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 11:37:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14111535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PicMurasaki/pseuds/PicMurasaki
Summary: It was a boring day at work and then a Sunflower came in.





	A Sunflower Smiles My Way

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd like the rest of my works. Read at your own risk! Also updated the title cause he original one wasn't sitting well with me.

‘The Cave’ was a famous flowershop in Gotham City that’s taken care of by Bruce Wayne and his children of 4 boys, 1 girl… and Duke Thomas, who works part-time, was an honorary son.

Damian was reluctant to take over, thinking it was a boring job, until he was left alone to watch over the shop.

It was a slow day. Dick’s usuals (a bunch of redheads and strange middle aged men) aren’t even passing by to buy their flowers, Jason’s goons were nowhere in sight, Tim’s out with his boyfriend and girlfriend, Cass got ballet classes, and Duke was visiting his parents at the hospital.

He was about to close shop early out of boredom, when a boybwearing glasses came running in the shop, a familiar white dog was running at his side. “I’ve come to buy flowers!” the boy announced grinning from ear to ear.

He sighs. Fine, after this, he’s closing shop. “Anything you want in particular?” his boredom reflected on his voice, but he didn’t really mean to, the boy’s sudden entrance just caught him off guard. Despite that, the boy’s smile was unwavering it reminded Damian of…

“My mom just wanted decorative flowers at home cause my grandparents are coming over. Got any recommendations?” he asks, still smiling. Damian thinks it’s getting to him.

Damn kid is contagious.

But instead of smiling back, he frowns, “If you wanted decorative flowers, you might want artificial ones, we only have real ones here,” crossing his arms over his chest, feeling offended.

“Oh, but I wanted real ones, they are really pretty!” Glasses-boy said, giggling, “My brother frequents this shop to buy flowers for his girlfriend. He greatly recommends it!” the dog yips wagging its tail happily next to him in agreement as if he understood what his master was saying.

A brother. Damian wonders if he’s ever met them if he was a regular…

In the end, he got to arrange a mix of bright coloured flowers that he knows any mother would appreciate. Once he was finished, he neatly wraps the arrangement up and carefully hands them over to the boy and payment was made.

“Thank you!” the boy’s glasses flashed brightly with his toothy smile and that dealt the final blow.

Damian thinks he’s smitten.

“Hey!” Before the boy can leave, Damian called out.

When glasses-boy turns back, he was met with a yellow flower, “It’s a Sunflower. For you,” it reminded me of your bright smile, Damian’s thoughts ran in his head, and it’s Flower language was–

“Uhmmm, thanks?” the boy said unsure, but then his smile softens, “It’s really pretty…”

And then they parted… Damian watched as the boy walks away happily with his flowers and his white dog by his side.

~~~

Damian later finds out that glasses-boy’s name was, Jon, from his 'brother’ Conner Kent when he and Stephanie brought Tim home and asked if his brother passed by and bought flowers.

He should’ve recognized the pet dog, it was Krypto.

At least, now he knows he hasn’t lost his Sunflower and he would surely return.

**Author's Note:**

> This was just supposed to be Damian, Jon and Sunflower and the Flower Language. I did not mean for it to get longer than my usual snippets.


End file.
